Stay
by Muldoon22
Summary: Joey doesn't want Mai running away anymore. Set after the Dartz storyline. Some slight differences from the series. Joey/Mai


She was alive. Her soul restored once the power of the Orichalchos was lifted. Though she herself failed to save them, Joey and Valon were safe as well. But she couldn't face them. Not after what she'd done.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey stood outside Kaiba Corporation. They began discussing what the future may hold for them. Joey was absentmindedly listening on, whilst looking around.

Mai hid in an alley, peering over to them, soaking in one last glimpse of Joey before she left him.

Unbeknownst to her, Joey could see her. He knew what she was going to do. And he was done with it.

"Hey, Joey, we're heading back, you coming?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll meet up with you guys. There's something I need to do."

They muttered their acknowledgment and departed. Joey started walking to the alley.

Panicked, she started walking away, spurring Joey to start running towards her.

"Mai! Stop!" he called.

She complied, but refused to look at him. "I'm leaving, Joseph. Please save your breath by trying to convince me to stay."

Joey stopped a few feet away from her. "No. That ain't happening. You ain't gonna run away. Not again."

"Why do you even want me to? I cost you your soul."

"Which I got back. And that wasn't you. It was Dartz, poisoning your mind. I know you would never do that on your own."

Mai's eyes began burning with tears. "Please, Joey. Just let me go."

"I can't do that. I can't lose you again. I love you."

Mai was surprised. She shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"No, you don't. You're just a boy with a crush."

"At one point I was. But that was a long time ago. I'm different now."

"You're 16 and I'm 24. Trust me when I say you'll get over me." she began walking away again. Joey moved and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop. She still wouldn't look at him."

"No. I won't. I may be younger, but it doesn't mean I don't know what I want. I've met some gals, but none like you. Believe _me _when I say I love you."

Her body began shaking and he pulled her closer. He turned her around and held her in his arms. He slid his hand onto her cheek, her long wavy locks flowing over his fingers.

"Please tell me you'll stay."

Sobbing, she looked him right in the eyes.

"I'll stay, Joey."

He smiled as he chanced a kiss. She didn't resist.

* * *

Tristan, Yugi and Tea were in Yugi's room relaxing.

"I'm all set to go." Yugi said. They had entered a small tournament in town, and were waiting on Joey.

"Kaiba still hasn't been found, has he?" Tristan inquired.

"His choppers are out looking for him." Yugi replied.

"It wouldn't be too bad if they didn't find him."

"Hey, Tristan. He may not be a very nice person, but he did help us defeat Dartz." Tea defended.

"Exactly. Without him, me and Joey would've lost our souls all over again."

"Say, where is Joey?" Tea asked.

"Did you see him again last night, Yug?" Tristan questioned.

"I didn't. Surely he did make it home."

As if on cue, Joey entered.

"Hey, there you are. Tea was getting worried." Tristan teased. She shot him a glare.

"Listen guys, there's someone i've brought along."

He popped his head out the door and guided Mai in by her hand.

"Mai. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Me and her are together now." Joey said, smiling at her. She reciprocated.

"Together? As in dating?" Tristan asked, baffled.

"What else could it be?" Mai replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry, just didn't expect you to stay in one place for longer than a day."

"Lets just say someone finally told me to stay still." she replied, pecking Joey on the cheek.

"Well, congratulations." Yugi offered.

"Anyway, Joey, do you got your deck ready for today?" Tristan said.

"You know it. Say, Mai, maybe you'd like to take part."

She shrugged. "We'll see."

The pair walked out arm in arm as the others followed suit.

Tea was smiling. "Isn't that sweet? Don't you think that's sweet, Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, how I wish someone would ask _me _out." she hinted.

"I'm sure someone will eventually."

This angered her and she stormed ahead.

"You're in her doghouse, Yug." Tristan teased. Yugi sighed.

"If only you were an expert with women, Pharaoh. Then I think I could survive anything."

Up ahead, Mai rested her head on Joey's shoulders as they exited to the street outside.


End file.
